


Vampire Kisses

by CrzyFun



Series: Hijack Week [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: General AU. When Hiccup and Jaci are trapped in a coffin by Snotlout's gang, It's up to Jaci to save her boyfriend from garlic poisoning. Vampire Kisses AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: General AU ~ We're ending Hijack Week on a broad note, so we're opening it up to all of the fantastic AUs that have been born in the fandom. Some of the notable ones include Swag AU, Space AU, Sherlock Holmes AU, Titanic AU, Tutor AU, Coffee Shop AU, Camp Counselor AU etc. You are NOT limited to this list at all, you are welcome to do any AU you like! Just make sure you include the name of the AU in your caption.
> 
> Oddly enough, I had the hardest time with this prompt. Do not ask me how the General AU prompt could be hardest, because I have no idea how it happened. I just could not come up with a good AU that was not either boring or overdone. Therefore, I had been staring at my bookshelf trying to come up with something when it hit me. Why not do an AU on the most romantic book series I have ever read? (Is it sad that the series I find most romantic is a horror series about a girl that dreams of drinking blood and being a creature of the night?) It took me awhile to dig out my books since they were hidden away in our spare room, but I found them!
> 
> This is based on a scene in the third book of the manga's for the Vampire Kisses series, Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives. Also, Fem!Jack, simply because I cannot stop thinking about Older!Hiccup in Alexander's outfit and Fem!Jack in Raven's dress and her white hair all curled up with little black roses. I swear, if someone draws this for me, I will kiss them!

Come on Jaci, you have to think.

"Let us out!" I banged on the lid of the coffin, but it was no use. We were trapped. I could here Ana talking Nick, something about 911, but it was all too muffled. I could only hope help would get here soon.

I looked over at Hiccup in the dim light that seeped through the cracks were the lid met the base. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Hiccup, Hiccup?"

This was all Snotlout's fault. No, it was my fault. If I had been more careful with my Journal, Hiccup's cousin wouldn't have found out about our trick with the vials, Hiccup and I wouldn't have come to this stupid party, Hiccup wouldn't have gotten a face full of garlic spray courtesy of his psycho-ex Astrid, and Tuffnutt and Fishlegs wouldn't have had a chance to lock us in the coffin.

"Oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry."

I got closer to him, snuggling into his neck before kissing his lips. Tasting the garlic on his breath, I brought my hand up to his face and breathed in deeply, trying to get as much of the cursed substance away from and out of my boyfriend as possible.

When Hiccup coughed, I pulled away as much as I could and watched as his eyes fluttered open. "Jacinda? Wow, I've never felt better." He looked up at me before looking around. "What are we doing in here?"

"The gang-"

"Oh yeah, now I remember," he said. Hiccup wrapped his arms around my waist and shifted us so that we were both lying on our sides before slamming his foot into the coffin lid, kicking it open.

I barely had a chance to sit up before Ana was hugging me, her blonde head tucked under my chin. The half-Indian girl squeezed me as she said, "I'm so glad you're alive Jaci!"

I laughed and hugged her back before pushing her off. "Relax, it was no biggie."

"We thought paramedics would have to use the Jaws of Life to get you out of that casket," she said, looking near tears.

Hiccup smiled as he got out of the coffin. "I had something better. Jacinda's "Kiss of Life."

I smiled up at his intense green eyes as my cheeks heated up.

**Author's Note:**

> It was lame. It was short. I probably just screwed up my all time favorite book series (this is why I do not write stories for these books people. I would screw them up!), but I thought it was adorable so I did it! I tried and therefore no one should criticize me!


End file.
